


不治之症

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，花吐症，ooc，绝望的我有一个有毒的骰子 私设有，不虐。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	不治之症

清晨的第一缕阳光从窗户照射到桌面，安吉拉在基地中擦拭着自己的医疗用具，女武神之仗被当作治疗仪挂在病床正上方。阳光渐渐覆盖了病床，微小的灰尘在阳光中缓缓飘落，安吉拉猛的将窗帘拉大让温暖的阳光充满整个房间。  
“今天又是美好的一天”这么想着，忙里偷闲的医生决定去给自己倒一杯热咖啡。

咖啡壶中的水正在冒泡，安吉拉耐心的在一边等待，有些杂乱的金发被她用手捋顺扎在脑后。她要保证自己看起来精神饱满，如果再让大家知道她又睡在了工作的地方她估计就要被捆住扔上床，绳子的另一端还要系上莱因哈特的大锤，这是安娜亲口说的。  
安吉拉不想被绑在床上，更不想承受大锤的重量，忙碌了将近一个通宵的她只能装作自己精神饱满的睡了个好觉。

“齐格勒博士大事不好了！”刚把咖啡接到杯子里，莉娜像闪电一样冲进了她的治疗室，手上还拽了个法拉，门被她撞的大开，响声差点惊洒了安吉拉手中的咖啡。  
“怎么了莉娜？别着急慢慢说。”安吉拉安抚看起来要螺旋升天的莉娜。  
“法拉她出了大问题！您快给她看看”莉娜让开身形露出了背后一脸菜色的法拉。

这是一个很普通的早晨，法拉普通的起床，普通的洗漱，普通的舔她偷拍的安吉拉照片。神清气爽的走出门后遇到了同样早起的莉娜，本想像往常一样普通的打个招呼，谁知一张嘴大片的花瓣就掉下来了，随后她就被惊慌失措的莉娜拽到了安吉拉这里。  
“法拉？你不舒服吗？”安吉拉让法拉坐在病床上温柔的询问。  
“我好得很”法拉心里说。  
“来说说你的情况”安吉拉继续发问。  
“我没法说话，博士和我说话了，可是我没法说话......”法拉紧紧闭着嘴，心理活动仿佛一辆过山车。  
“你不说出来的话我也没法帮你啊……”安吉拉担忧的看着眉头紧皱的法拉。看着安吉拉天使一般的面孔带上了担忧的神色，法拉一咬牙，一跺脚在安吉拉与莉娜双重的视线中张开了嘴。

玫瑰花瓣哗啦啦掉了一地。

安吉拉和莉娜都呆在了地上，治疗室陷入了死一般的寂静。

“你......怎么不吐彩虹”还是已经见过一次的莉娜先开了口。  
法拉有口难言，只好再次紧紧闭上了嘴。

“我从没见过这种病，需要好好研究一下”安吉拉带上手套俯身捡起了一朵花瓣。  
“法拉你先在这里坐着我马上回来，莉娜你看着她”安吉拉表情严肃的看着法拉，随后便快步向化验室走去。  
“所以这究竟是怎么回事？”莉娜丈二摸不着头脑，法拉摇摇头，她也很想知道。  
化验结果出来的很快，只是单纯的玫瑰花瓣，新鲜的那种，甚至没有任何唾液成分。几人都盯着化验结果，然而谁都得不出结论。  
之后法拉又进行了验血，X光，验尿等多项检查，被折磨的半死不活，可任何化验结果都显示她的身体一切正常，每个细胞都精力充沛的能打上几天几夜昆特牌。

“究竟怎么回事……”见多识广的医生也没辙了，只能嘱咐法拉再观察几天。让莉娜带着法拉走出治疗室，她埋进了文献里试图找出造成这不科学症状的科学解释。

后花园中，安娜与士兵76正在喝茶，76的假死复活让大家着实震惊，可安娜又假死复活了之后大家就再也不相信死去的战友了，在他们眼里黑百合的老公从坟墓里头爬出来都是合情合理，略有些尴尬的老兵们将自己的回归归功于现代医学的奇迹。

现在这两个现代科学的奇迹正在一边喝茶一边闲聊，话题没营养的让人昏昏欲睡，法拉经过的时候不禁感叹老年人的世界她懂不起。

“对了法拉，一起来喝个茶？”安娜叫住刚和莉娜分别的法拉。  
“不.......”母亲的询问让法拉的身体下意识进行了回答，一大堆向日葵花瓣从她的口中掉落，安娜放下了红茶，76把自己的身体前倾，那架势像是要看个仔细。  
“女儿你这是怎么了？”还是安娜最先问了出口，法拉摇头。  
“你已经去齐格勒医生那里看过了？”法拉点点头。  
“博士说了什么？”法拉一边摇头一边耸肩。  
“你吐出来的花瓣带口水不？”这问题让法拉一愣，她还是诚实的摇了头。  
“那就好，你给我弄点茶叶吧”安娜再次将红茶放在嘴边，法拉不敢置信地睁大眼睛，嘴下意识张开，茶叶掉了一地。  
“谢谢女儿，你自己去玩吧”安娜挥了挥手，忽略法拉眼中泛起的泪花。  
“您的女儿不知道得了什么病您竟然不担心还把女儿当自动贩卖机！”法拉无声的控诉，然而两个现代医学史上的奇迹不再搭理她，她只好带着一嘴花瓣灰溜溜的走了。

本想着好好在基地里休息一天，可是紧急任务忽然下来，法拉作为指挥必须到场，左右自己除了吐花瓣身体没有任何问题，法拉穿上自己的铠甲和士兵们一起来到了战场。  
“我今天不能说话”法拉在白板上写。  
“一切按照事先安排好的行动，一旦不对直接撤离！”  
士兵们一起说“是”没有对长官有一丝怀疑。

本来一切进行得很顺利，可到收尾的时候敌军忽然自爆反扑，心急如焚的法拉直接大喊“撤退”。  
这一喊可不得了，白色的百合花瓣随着她吼的力道喷射而出，在场的所有人都一脸懵逼的抬头看天空中的奇景。  
法拉捂住了脸。  
她觉得自己把这辈子的人都丢尽了。  
现在就是让她吐彩虹也无所谓了。

灰溜溜的回到基地，法拉差点成了家里蹲，一张嘴就吐花瓣让她的生活出现了极大的问题，安吉拉的办公桌上都堆了一大堆玫瑰酱。  
这边法拉生无可恋，那边基地里的其他人都其乐融融，每天都用不同的花朵装饰房间，冰冷的基地一瞬间变得生机盎然。  
法拉把自己锁紧了房间。

傍晚的时候安娜敲开了法拉的门，看着一脸菜色的女儿，她给了法拉一个温暖的拥抱，法拉瞬间觉得自己的心灵被治愈了。  
“你需要工作，不要被眼前的困难打倒”安娜语重心长，法拉会想起部下们的表情捂住了脸。  
“没事，妈妈知道你肯定一段时间内不想再进行指挥工作，况且不能说话也太过危险，所以妈妈特意给你找了个轻松而且适合你的工作，这是地址，明天你去看看吧。”  
话音刚落，法拉瞬间热泪盈眶，要不是她现在发不出声音估计要开始唱“世上只有妈妈好” 康乃馨是大朵大朵的往下掉，安娜温柔的抚摸着法拉的头发，这让法拉想起了小时候。  
康乃馨掉的更欢了。

第二天法拉就后悔了。圣洁的音乐，洁白的婚纱，幸福的新人。她飞在婚礼现场的上空像个丘比特一样往下撒着花瓣，一脸的生无可恋。  
她早该知道自己的妈没那么靠谱，她早该意识到她坑女儿不止一次。  
她早该意识到安娜是个纯种亲妈。  
然而她还是次次都上当。  
算了，谁叫她爱自己的母亲爱的深沉。法拉抹了一把辛酸泪继续在天上当她的丘比特。

安吉拉把自己埋在资料库里两天没有出门，觉得自己快思念成疾的法拉只能每天舔舔安吉拉的照片，然而望梅止渴只会让自己变得更渴。忽然想喝水的法拉吐了朵睡莲。

源氏很快回到了守望先锋，他回来的时候已经是傍晚，基地里只有法拉一个无所事事的病号。闲的都快要出屁的法拉决定去迎接一下这个风尘仆仆的日本忍者。  
“任务怎么样？”法拉举着个牌子。  
“非常成功.....呃......艾玛莉女士您是喉咙出问题了吗？”  
“不是，我也不知道怎么了”法拉飞速书写，一边写一边摇头。  
“请问能跟我讲一下是怎么回事吗”机械忍者还是非常担心同事，法拉叹气，她张开了嘴，樱花哗啦啦掉了一地。  
“你这是花吐症啊！”源氏忽然跳起来，法拉摸不着头脑。  
“这是日本挺常见的一种病，经常发生在暗恋者身上。发病者口吐花瓣，身体会越来越虚弱，如果不能得到爱慕之人心意相通的一吻是会虚弱致死的！”源氏的声音很是严肃，法拉用力捶了捶胸膛表示自己的身体十分健康，甚至可以和他来几局昆特牌。  
“也许是症状到了外国发生了一些突变？”源氏对这方面并不了解“不过还是尽快治好的好，不然一直吐花瓣还是会非常麻烦”源氏郑重的拍了拍法拉肩膀，法拉一脸纠结。  
“加油吧！”源氏做了一个“fight”的动作就往自己的房间走去，法拉慢慢蹲在了地上。  
如果表白那么容易就不用每天舔照片了，就是因为不敢舔安吉拉她才只敢偷偷舔照片啊！  
法拉懊恼的揉乱了自己的头发。  
接下来的几天法拉陷入了困境，她纠结着源氏所说的表白，又觉得如此不科学的事情不可尽信。但吐花瓣这么不科学的事都已经发生在她身上了还有什么不能发生呢？  
根正苗红的法拉三十多年第一次对科学产生了怀疑，然后她这根歪苗就被两个现代医学史创造的奇迹掰了回来。

一星期过去，法拉已经有些习惯到处吐花瓣的日子了，往好处想，至少她每天都能洗花瓣浴是不。源氏所说的身体虚弱也完全没有出现，她特意去检查过，除了闲的浑身细胞都躁动不安之外没有任何问题，她依旧可以打几天几夜的昆特牌。  
安吉拉那边似乎有了一些发现，她更加废寝忘食的把自己关在资料库中，这让法拉担心的天天在资料库门口打转，瓷砖都被她磨平了一公分。

两天之后的一个黄昏，法拉锻炼回来想回家洗个热水澡，刚打开门就看到博士站在她的房间里，手里捧着她珍藏的偷拍照片。  
法拉的脑子“轰”的一声炸了，她的脸红的像个番茄，在安吉拉带着微笑的视线中拼命把一米八五的大个子缩成一小坨。  
“花吐症”安吉拉扬了扬手中的相册。  
法拉想道歉，玫瑰花瓣却掉的欢快。

“唉”安吉拉轻轻叹气，她用手捧住法拉的脸。  
“你可真是个傻子，说出来不行吗？非把自己逼成这样”说着，她在法拉的唇上落下了一个带着玫瑰酱味道的吻。


End file.
